Book Starters!
by HalfHeartLocket
Summary: So this is not really a book but more like the starters of books, or the first this you read on the back of a real book or the inside cover. Or for me what I write my book on. Just let me know if you like them or they need work or you think their worthless and should forget about it... anything. Just starters that I thought of on the spot and liked.
1. Double

What do you think it would be like if being born twins were normal and being born single was not? 97% of people are born with a double, having two of most everything was normal. 3% were not, they were born single with no other of them, no twin. They were frowned upon, stared at, and called deformities, along with their parents for having a single child. But not condemned, everyone was equal nut in a not so equal way.

What would you do if you were the first single born in an all double blood line of Vampires? Penelope Pierce has a secret, she a Vampire, along with her parents, double older brothers and double younger sisters. Being a part of the Ruby Red Coven means you need to keep said secret safe even if it costs your life, just one of the prices it pays to have the protection of a coven.

Connor and Caleb Parker are part of a new Vampire family that has officially become part of Penelope's Coven. As soon as they showed up Penelope knew something was different with the family, the two boys in particular, but before she joins_ that_ drama she needs to find out who's killing her fellow singles and if it has anything to do with why the Coven's being attacked as well.


	2. The Virdect

We were part of an organization called the Verdict. It was the system of hand-picked officers who were given another chance to help the community. The Verdict was made up of ex-FBI agents, ex-CIA agents, decommissioned scientists, technicians, or the few lucky military officers who have made it out of the War alive.

The Verdict gave us, the world, a second chance, a way to fight back now in the after math of the War. Facing the extraterrestrial is impossible from a mere human, the only way to fight one is to become one.

Owen Raybloom was a General, he led teams into battle, seen good young men die, families torn apart because their Son, Husband, Daughter, or Wives weren't coming home. He was given a medal of honor, pronounced a hero from the war. But being 25 and alone in life is not what he calls being a hero, at least until he runs into a girl that hunts his mind as much as the casualties of the War.

When Lynzi Keomen thought she was going to die, she didn't. Saved by the operatives from an organization called the Verdict. Her first reaction was to get them away, away as far as possible. She'd heard about them before, people who voluntarily let themselves be used as genuinepigs and be inserted with a virus to _help _them. But as time goes on she starts to see the team that saved her everywhere and realizes that they really trying to stop the War and the thing that killed her family.


	3. Zorea

I, Zorea Dashcove, was never your average… person, you could say. I'm not a _human_ by birth right but I hate, just hate, who I really am and what was planned for me, before I was born too, so I never had a chance to change it. You could say I'm a law breaker, offender…whatever, but I like to call it rebellious. This wasn't the life I wanted, so I going to do all I can to get out of it.

"You were chosen to end the War, Zorea, you need to act on who you are and what you were meant to do." They would tell me but you know ending things takes work, and doing work means I could break a nail. Sorry, ending the war was in my job's description but the last time I checked breaking nails was not, what were they thinking?

This whole war thing too, it's been going on way since before I was even born, so why is it my job to end it? Because, some brain dead Elders who though it would be a good idea to pin something like ending a war on an unborn child, yeah about that...

I guess it did come with some perks though. Ever since I could walk, talk, and use the bathroom on my own, Specialists had been teaching me how fight, with anything and everything, and plus all the extra magical power that came with not being human. Now I get to prove to these cocky, nicely built, hansom men that girls can do hurt too, physically and mentally.

Most people don't believe a 5' 7'' women could pack a punch like I can, and some didn't believe that girls have just as much guilty pleasures and guys do… boy are they in for the surprise of their lives.


	4. Shadows of Cruz

Faythe Cruz was a know-it-all dare-devil. She was that simple, wasn't popular but wasn't a nothing-to-live-for Goth either, even though she loved black. The moment she realized she'd already been though half of her Senior year of High School, that dear-devil-ness of hers has really shown it's terrifying moments. But by the end of her Senior year, though, she's learned three things. 1) Never flaunt something others can never have. 2) Never walk into a Mansion that could very well be hunted. And 3) Never…never- ever talk to strangers.

* * *

**Okay so in my creative writing class for school were working on short stories and if I write about this, it would not be very long because it's meant too be a short story. This was just something the poped into my head and I thought it was good. But tell me what you think! I love gaining ideas from other people it helps me though a lot of things. Thanks and BYE! **


	5. Shadows of Cruz Story

"Cruz! No! This is a very, very, bad idea! Why did I say yes to this?" Suzy started muttering to herself, she was always a whiner, I don't even know why I ask her to go on these things with me.

I guess you could say that this was a me thing.

"No, I can't stop; we need to gain speed if we're going to get over the bridge without crashing, burning, and dying." I answered back and that shut Suzy up. I moved the car into its fastest gear. Somehow, I get my hand on one of the fastest car I've even seen or at least driven and now was my only chance to test out my latest fascination.

Jumping the bridge.

Suzy started hyperventilating and I know she was already running away screaming in her mind, once she forces herself out of the car, on the other side of this bridge.

This was nothing for me, I've done worse things than jumping a small bridge and it wasn't even a big enough gap to give someone a concussion if we did make it, the water below wouldn't even sink the car.

I guess Suzy didn't think this was as fun as I did. _Shrug…_

The accelerator was pushing its limits and we were about there, within seconds the car hit the ramp and we were air born, then it was over before we knew it and the front of the ground hit down.

We were on the other side of the bride, and Suzy looked like she wanted to pass out, and just like I said the first thing she did was kick the door open and run for her life.

On the other hand I wanted to do that again.

"Faythe, that was irresponsible and stupid." I hated when my mother said something was stupid. I know what I was doing was dangerous and life threatening but I always made sure it wasn't stupid.

She continued anyway unaware of my inner conflict. "You could have killed yourself; you're an adult, 18! You're almost done with High School. You have a life ahead of you and what do you do? You waste it on meaningless things that could kill you. I hope you learn one day that life doesn't give heads up's. It doesn't give second chances."

I wanted to speak up but right now wasn't the time. I did in fact go back over the bridge, air bore and everything, but the moment I touched down there was a police car waiting for me.

That was a nice not-so-surprising surprise.

I guess it's a good thing my dad was the chief police men, right?

Wrong, but that was a different parent. At the moment I was dealing with my mother and she was furious, there were times that I not talked back unless I wanted to stand a week in jail. But I've heard this lecture before, it was all old news. In her green Pj's that matched her eyes she was beautiful, even with not-so brushed brown hair that fell down her back.

So I just took a deep breath and sighed, my mother would never understand, she doesn't know the feeling I get when I'm doing something like that, it's exhilarating. The best feeling I've ever felt and all she wants to do is take it away from me.

My mother took one last look at me and walked away in her pink bunny slippers, I would have been embarrassed but it wasn't the first time. I took my que, though, and walked away myself, they would deal with me later but for now I had some free time before the verdict of my near distant future.

After I snuck out of the police building I ran to the back, I wasn't stupid like my mother thought; I wasn't going to run away I just needed some fresh air.

But there was one thing different about this time than every other time I came out here, there was another person leaning up on the wall where I usually go and sit.

The whole thing felt wrong once a blast of realization. Behind the police department was forbidden to go unless you were me, which was one thing. The other was that the guy looked about my age and was completely and unbelievably hot.

I mean Hot. With a capital H.

He was dressed is black to, just like me. I don't know why that made me feel better but seeing him in my favorite color just did. He was a stranger thought; I'd never seen him before in my life.

I guess it time it's time to find out who this guy is.

Maybe he was one of the new police's men's sons, getting some fresh air like I was.

Great, minds think alike, I guess.

I walked up to the guy and the creepiest thing happened, he turned his head, slowly, and looked at me think I was some annoying cheerleader.

What was his problem?

"Hi." I said all of a sudden not wanting to be here.

The guy kept his lazy gaze on me, "Hey," he replied like he couldn't wait for me to leave.

I guess great minds don't think alike.

There was some awkward silence, and that was when something else hit me, I had nothing to say. There was actually awkwardness between us.

"So what are you doing?" Lame.

Instead of answering though, he stood up and brushed himself off. Answering, "I don't know who you are but-" That's when I grabbed his hand, and did what I was really good at, and it wasn't human.

The moment the skin of his hand touched mind I was in.

In his mind that is.

And he was just as cool as I he was, just a jerk on the outside, but he also…

Jerking away from the kid I backed up a few steps. _He's not… he can't be… _I took another step away from him. Why was he here, doesn't matter, I needed to get away from him.

He was a Leach, unlike me, I was a Hearing. I could hear what other were un-knowingly putting out from their minds where he could take, would take. He could take my ability.

I guess this was a very bad idea.

He was staring at me though, like I was something he wanted, something he needed and I ran. I don't know why I was running but I know I had to get away from him.

The first place my body ran to was the abandon mansion sitting on the hill that was a block or two away from the Police Department, I shouldn't have looked back but I needed to know if he was still chasing me.

He was.

Honestly, I'd never been in the mansion before and the reason was because I hear it was haunted, usually that wouldn't scare me but knowing that paranormal things do exist, being possessed by a ghost wasn't not on the top of my list, but it was the only way I could get away from the Leach. My powers were mine and I they were going to stay mine.

I guess you could say that I was a dare -devil and possessive, well and a little stupid.

The mansion was about 4 floors tall and even though I've never been in it I knew the blue-prints of it. I was smart with the things I do, but going in like this was not very smart.

Lucky the doors were open and I was able to run right in, but that also meant the Leach was able to run in as well. I needed to lose the Leach and maybe lock him in the mansion.

I looked back, he was still on my tail, I know this was bad but slowly I was starting to feel that feeling of dangerous and threating, this was not a good time to enjoy what I was doing but being chased was great.

I guess I was just messed up like that.

The mansion lobby was huge but I didn't have time to admire, taking the first door to my right I ran… ran into an empty room, with no other way out but the way I came in. I turned hoping there was enough time to run out before the Leach had could run in but of course, fate hated me.

The Leach was there in the door way, smiling like he'd just found a lost treasure. It was rotten and now the only thing I felt was terror, pure terror. He was going to take away my powers and there was nothing I could do about it.

I guess this was the end, for real.

The Leach stepped closer and I tried to make myself one-with-the-wall behind me, it wasn't going to do any good but it made me feel better anyway. I took one last moment and reached for my powers. To feel them one last time before I felt a hand on mine ripping them away. I shut my eyes and waited…

But there was never a hand, the only thing I know with my eyes closed were my own breaths. I opened my eyes and the Leach was gone, well on the ground to be more right, not breathing, though. At least it didn't look like he was breathing.

A rush of joy over took me but that was cooled down with a realization, what happened to the Leach. Why…? A cool breeze passed over the bridge of my noise.

_You have been spared_

_But just this once…_

_Never come back _

_And never return._

_For just now of time, _

_We hoped you've learned…_

I looked up but no one was there, not even the Leach was on the ground anymore. Fear was the only thing that I felt at the moment but eventually I was able to move my feet and I did what the whispers told me. I left and never looked back, never to return, but also did learn. Learned to never do something before thinking about it first because this stranger, the stranger and the mansion were almost the death of me.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think because in about 3 days (the 24th) I needed to turn this in for a grade. If you read it after then still tell me what you think because I worked a whole 4 hours on this thing and frankly I really like it.  
**

**Actually what I'm doing is writing a whole big and new story for my creative writing class, it was an assignment to write and I got a little excited, Faythe was one of the characters I created for the big story I was writing but then my teacher decides she only wants to read 3 pages...**

***looking at my screen with 8 pages as my first chapter.* _Fuck..._**

**So, I decided to use her, this character for the short story and write the bigger one for myself. SO yeah, I'd love to know. BYE!  
**


End file.
